Lost in Flames!
by Vampirelover922010
Summary: What if Bella was a decendant of Carlisle, and after her parents death she moved to forks to get away from her pain, but when she tells the tale of her great great... grandpa, What will the Cullens do, will Edward save Bella from her pain? R&R plz EdwardxBella Pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is co-written between me and ****Alida1901**** so enjoy!**

Bella's POV

Well I guess now is the time for a fresh start, i have absolutely no family left, and I am completely alone.

Where should I go though, does it really matter, I don't have anyone to live with, no one is expecting me to visit, but I can't stay here, not with all these old memories.

This is the place my father and mother had died, right in this house in front of my very eyes.

I walked out of the house now, ready to turn my back on the place that torn my life into pieces.

Getting into my car, my rusty old truck that my father had got for me not to long ago and just the sight of it brought back painful memories of him.

But that was all behind me now, I had to go on, find a new life while trying to extinguish the flames of pain, and sorrow that my life has already created.  
I pulled out my map that had been stuffed in my car years ago and not used until now.  
I closed my eyes, and swirled my finger around, and laid my finger down on a random place on the map.

I opened my eyes, and gazed down at the paper.  
Forks, in Washington, well that's better than nothing I guess.  
Forks, here I come.

It wasn't too hard to get a ticket to the small town of Fork's Washington, and before I knew it I was in Fork's, the light rain only seemed to dampen my mood even more, but I knew that I had to get used to this.

I parked my truck into the driveway of the house that I had rented out, it was a good thing that my parents did have quite some money stashed in their will, and I got it all.  
But I hardly cared about money, I would give it all away to be wrapped back in a motherly hug that only my mom could give me, and the easy, natural teasing between my father and I.

I really missed them, but I shoved that thought away as I walked into my new home.  
It was pretty empty, the floors were wooden, and creaked under your feet, the walls were a dull light yellow, and most of the rooms matched this, the kitchen was like any other, with a table, fridge, cupboards, and other kitchen stuff, but as I looked around pain jabbed at my heart and a vision of my mother cooking over the stove, flipping me some pancakes with a warm smile, and a delicious scent cascaded the room, I looked away quickly and went to the living room.

It was small, had a good sized leather couch, two armchairs, and a small TV in the middle, again the pain came back as I saw my father sitting there watching the sports, and grinning largely as he called me over to watch.

I looked away as tears slide down my cheeks, and I walked up the stairs, I peeked into the bathroom, it was also small but it was neat and clean, the opposite of the bath room I had back home, and I walked past the bathroom, and looked through the next door.

I was a master bedroom, and another pain crashed through my chest as I saw both my parents sitting there looking happy as they watched TV in bed.  
I wiped my tears away, and walked into the last door, it was a small bed room, with a twin bed, a rocking chair, and a computer desk.  
This would be my room.

I set down my things, and flopped down on my bed, rolling myself into a ball as I let more of my tears out.

It was hard to believe how many things reminded me of them, from the most simply objects caused me this intense pain, but I know that lots of things will remind me of them, all I have to do it learn how to deal with this and I know that my parents would have wanted me to be strong and try and live a happy life now.

Fine, starting tomorrow no more tears over the past, I would be strong, and get over this, but for now I'll let the last of my flames burn out.

Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is co-written between me and Alida1901 so enjoy!**

Bella's POV

It wasn't too hard settle in here at Forks, but today was my very first day at Forks high school, which I knew might take more time to get used to.  
The puddles of water that I stepped through soaked my pants as I went to my truck, but I ignored it.

There were bigger things to worry about then wet pants, without my parents eagerly trying to warm me up to new people, and constantly trying to make me realize that I shouldn't be nervous for a first day of school I was a bundle of nerves.

And it only seemed to get worse as I got closer and closer to the school, and by the time I was in the parking lot my worries and fears bounced through my stomach even harder.

I noticed here at this school there wasn't a lot of nice cars, actually there wasn't any except for one; a shiny silver Volvo.

I made sure I parked far away from it, I'm sure if there would be one scratch on it the owner wouldn't hesitate to sue.

I pulled my hood up as I got out of my truck, and quickly walked into the direction of the office, trying to ignore all the stares, and hide my blush.

After getting my map of the school, and my schedule I quickly made my way to my first class.

In every class I walked into, I was assaulted with stares, it made me very uncomfortable, but luckily I got put in the back of most of my class rooms, which seemed to help cut off half the staring.

But by lunch time I had proudly made a few friends that had invited me to sit with them at lunch.

A girl name Jessica was chatting at me eagerly, but I wasn't really paying attention if I was paying attention at all, but I nodded politely, and pretended to be very interested in what she was saying.

She lead me to her table after we got our lunch where I met a couple of her friends, Angela, and Mike seemed the nice so far.  
"So Bella how do you like Forks?" Mike asked curiously.  
I shrugged.

"It's not as bad as I had thought." I said reluctantly, and that was true, I didn't think I would get friends this quickly; I never really fit in before.

Mike went to speak again when my attention was taken away, and I looked away from him, and to the kids that had just entered the room.  
I gasped as I looked them all over.

They didn't gawk at me unlike most of the other students so it was safe to stare at them without meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and had honey blonde hair. The last was lanky, less bulky, with un-tidy hair, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in collage, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the sports illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl in the same room with her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.

The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, her hair was deep black cropped short and pointing everywhere.

And yet they were all alike, every one of them had chalky pale skin, even paler then me, and their eyes were dark despite the range in their hair tones.

Also they had dark shadows under their eyes, as if they were suffering from sleepless night, or all recovering from a broken nose. But all their noses were perfect, straight, angular, and perfect.

They were all unbelievably attractive; I couldn't even bring myself to look away from them.

I turned to Jessica.  
"Who are they?" I asked ripping my eyes away from them. Jessica looked over to who I was talking about, and looked back at me with a smirk.

"That's the Cullen's." She said to me, and then she told me the whole story of them.

Through the whole thing the bronze haired boy Edward had looked over to me a few times but every time I would blush and quickly look away, and back to Jessica.

They did have a quite strange story, but probably nothing compared to mine, but I didn't see anything about them that I would think was bad.  
As the bell signalling that lunch was over sounded I quickly got up, and followed Angela to our next class.

She seemed just as shy as me, so we stayed silent as we walked down the hall and into our class. And there looking like a male model was Edward Cullen, with an empty seat right beside his that I hoped had my name on it.

I didn't know why I wanted that seat, but I shrugged the thought of, and went to Mr. Banner.

The fan by his desk blew at me as I went past, and I watched as Edward cringed a little, but his expression didn't change.

After Mr. Banner gave me my books, and told me to go have a seat by Mr. Cullen I walked quickly over to him, but to quickly as I tripped a little, and fell into my chair.

I heard a few snickers from the students at that, and was surprised that Edward was one of them.  
"Hello," a quiet musical voice said.

I turned to Edward surprised that he would actually talk to me.  
"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued, but I couldn't breath as I got a little lost in his voice. "You're Bella." He said.

"U-umm yeah nice to meet you." I said with a slight smile, and looked away as my face reddened.

I noticed that Edward stiffened a little now and then, which confused me, but I ignored it, and after Mr. Banner ended class I was again shocked that Edward turned to me.

This time he looked a little upset.

"So, why did you move here?" Edward asked looking me over, and getting more and more annoyed by my shocked silence.

"Well, my parents died, and well I wanted to get away from all the pain of the memories that my home seemed to bring to me, so I moved here." I said, and I again began to wonder why I was telling this complete stranger this.

"Don't you have any family to stay with?" he asked almost sadly.

"Nope, there all dead." I said lowly, and looked away, I didn't want to talk about this, I thought that I could at least go through a full day without being reminded this.

"I'm sorry, that must be hard for you." Edward continued.

"You have no idea." I sighed.

and that was that, we didn't speak until the bell rung, and as I walked out of my class I found Edward Cullen swirling in my every thought.

what a strange boy.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is co-written between me and Alida1901 so enjoy!**

Bella's POV

After a month Edward and I got closer and closer, but I couldn't help but feel as though there was some kind of deep dark secret he's hiding from me.

I've noticed small things from him that suggests that he is nervous, or scared when we are on a certain topic, but I tried to ignore it, and reminded myself that he was a strange guy, along with his family.

At the moment I was getting ready to head to my third period class.I shared this class with all the Cullen's.

As I took my seat near the front my heart raced as Edward waved at me from the back, and gaze me a smile.

I waved back shyly, and turned around when the guy Emmett starting snickering at me.

I could feel myself blushing already, but I just sighed, and looked ahead of me, ready to get this class over with.

As the teacher came in I could tell he was going to have us doing something that will be either embarrassing, or torture.  
But what would you expect for a history teacher?

"Good morning class, today we are learning about the history of our great first president, but first I wanted to hear some history of you all." Mr. Thompson said looking excited for anything new to learn about.

Everyone was quiet as if they didn't know what he was talking about.  
"Now does anyone have any family history stories they would like to share with the class?" Mr. Thompson asked.

He looked like he was getting upset when no one put there hand up.

I did have a story but it wasn't that interesting but I felt bad for the guy so I took a deep breath and put my hand up nervously.  
Mr. Thompson's face lit up suddenly as he saw my raised hand.

"Yes miss Swan would you like to come up to the front and share your story''

Mr. Thompson asked , not really, but I'll do it.

I nodded, and peeked back at Edward to see he was just as excited as the teacher,, and he gave a thumbs up.

I blushed at that, and looked away as I started to make my way to the front of the class I could almost feel everyone's eye staring into me.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea, it wouldn't be to embarrassing to say never mind, and walk back to my seat.

But my legs wouldn't let me move from my spot in the front of the class room.

"Umm well it's not that interesting really." I warned, and I noticed Edward's snort at that.  
Mr. Thompson motioned for me to continue with an eager look.

Well no turning back now.

"Well my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather named Nigel lived in London England in the 1600s and was an Anglican pastor." I said looking around the room.

The Cullen's seemed to now become very interested.

"He had a son but I'm not sure what his name was. Nigel and the other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin."

I said beginning to feel more confident, but the Cullen's reaction to my words is what made me nervous. They now seemed nervous.

"Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. As Nigel aged, his son took over the raids. One night when the groups where out looking for these so called 'demons' Nigel's son went missing and was never found again and also a couple of weeks later the cross that was in Nigel's church went missing too and was never found." I said.

I looked at the Cullen's in confusion as many of them gasped, but no one seemed to notice so I went on.

"Nigel's son had a wife and son of his own called Daniel but about a mouth after Nigel's son went missing Daniel and his mum was in an accident and Daniels mum died. Nigel looked after Daniel till he was old enough to look after his self. Daniel ended up becoming a doctor and was described as very compassionate and caring which Nigel said he got from his dad. When Daniel turned 25 Nigel died and was buried next to his wife. Till this day Nigel's son's body or the cross has never been found."

I said relieved that I made it through class was silent some looking bored but some looking amazed, the Cullen's looked like they were going in shock, and they began whisperingeach other.

Mr. Thompson spoke first as I walked back to my seat.

"Wow that is quit a story but Bella how do you know all this it was so long ago?" He asked looking like I told him the secret of the world.  
I didn't want to answer that but I knew I had too; I had to get some of this all off my chest.

"Well when I was little my grandmother told me the story she said that Nigel used to keep a diary and it was passed down from generations but went missing about 50 years ago but my grandmother still Remember it perfectly to tell me all about it'' I said with a nod. I miss my grandmother a lot but was happy that her wisdom could come in use; I knew she would be proud of me.

"Well thank you for sharing you story with us miss Swan".

Thank god that was over; I hated having everyone's attention on me.

As I sat through the rest of class I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the Cullen's, it was like I was telling some kind of big secret, it was my history, not theirs, but the bell rang and I packed up my stuff without thinking any more about it.

But I was stopped at the door before I could leave.  
It was just Edward, the others must have gone out with out him.

"Bella, did you make that story up, or was that really you history?" Edward asked calmly.I frowned a little.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" I asked little annoyed by that.

"Oh I was just wondering, I didn't mean to offend you." Edward said quickly.

"So what do you not believe me or something?" I asked as he walked with me down the hall.

"No, I believe you, it was just a very…interesting story." He said in a cryptic tone.

I thought about that in confusion, but before I could ask him what he meant he was walking down the hall from me.

"See you late Bella." He said not turning around.

The guy drives me crazy, and I huffed as I walked into my class room.

There was something more happening here, and I was going to find out what.

**

* * *

****PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is co-written between me and Alida1901 so enjoy!**

Edwards POV

Carlisle isn't going to believe this; we are going to school with his granddaughter.  
His very beautiful granddaughter, I couldn't explain it, but I can't help but find myself draw to this girl.

I don't know why, and I know I should stay away from her, not let myself almost become obsessed with her, but how could I now after the story she had told us all today?

"_Don't forget Edward don't just go out and tell Carlisle, tell him nice and slowly so he doesn't freak out". _Alice thought to me as we all entered the house.

I gave her a nod, and followed the rest of them as we all walked up stairs to Carlisle's study.

When we all entered Esme, and Carlisle looked up at us with warm smiles, but Carlisle looked a little surprised.

"Hello, is there something you all wanted?" Carlisle asked nicely.

"Yes we all have to tell you something extremely important." I said seriously.

Carlisle looked at each of us concerned, and he sat up a little straighter in his seat.

"Go ahead." Carlisle said with a serious nod.

"Today in our history class the teacher had us share our family history to the class." I started not sure how to say this calmly.

Carlisle motioned for me to continue.

"And a girl that's also in that class, Isabella Swan, went up and told a store of her history, and it was about her great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather named Nigel who lived in London England in the 1600s as an Anglican pastor." I said slowly. Carlisle looked at me with wide eyes.

"Nigel, wow that's ironic." He mumbled, and shook his head as if to clear it.

"Go on." He said looking interested.

"She said that Nigel had a son but she wasn't sure what his name was, but Nigel and the other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, saying that they were trying to rid the world of evil and sin." I said.

As I went on Carlisle became tense in disbelief. Esme took his hand, and gave it a gently squeeze.  
That seemed to calm him down a little, but I could still see the shock and sadness in his eyes.

" She told us that As Nigel aged, his son took over the raid, and one night when the groups where out looking for the monsters Nigel's son went missing and was never found again and also a couple of weeks later the cross that was in Nigel's church went missing too and was never found." I said.

Alice gasped.

"Like our Cullen cross upstairs." She said in shock.

Carlisle seemed froze now.

"How is this possible?" He mumbled, and his head fell in his hands.  
Esme again comforted him enough for him to look up again, so I continued.

"She also said Nigel's son had a wife and son of his own named Daniel but about a mouth after Nigel's son went missing Daniel and his mom was in an accident and Daniels mom died, but Nigel looked after Daniel till he was old enough to look after his self, and Daniel ended up becoming a doctor and was described as very compassionate and caring which Nigel said he got from his dad." I said.

Now happiness was thick in Carlisle eyes, and he squeezed Esme's hand.

"So he was okay, safe, and well." Carlisle said looking amazing, and relieved.

"When Daniel turned 25 Nigel died and was buried next to his wife, and she said how till this day Nigel's son's body or the cross has never been found." I said and watched Carlisle process this.

Carlisle ran his hands through his hair looking stressed.  
"It's not that bad Carlisle she actually kind of looks like you." Alice said with a sheepish smile.

Carlisle smiled a small smile at that.

"Yeah it's easy to see were she got her good looks to." Emmett teased, and I narrowed my eyes a little at that comment.

"This is just so much to just take in, I have a granddaughter and I didn't even know it, plus my son really did have a nice life, and was a successful doctor, for this I'm proud." Carlisle sighed.

"So what are we going to do about Bella?" Jasper asked curiously.  
Carlisle bit his lip.

"Could you please just look after her, keep her safe for me, she is the only actually family I have left." Carlisle said looking sadly down at his desk.

"Of course Carlisle, I'm sure Edward would love nothing more than get closer to Bella." Emmett snickered, and I glared at him.

Carlisle raised a brow at that, but ignored it, and turned to Esme.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my wife, and son, I just had thought that it didn't matter, that after I was turned that I wouldn't have anything to do with them again." Carlisle said looking guilty. Esme gave him a quick kiss.

"It's ok Carlisle, I understand." Esme said with a warm smile.

Carlisle nodded with a smile, and then looked at us.

"Do you mind if I had some time along to think this all through please?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure, and don't worry will keep Bella nice and safe for you." Emmett grinned, and pulled Rose out the door.

We all followed him, and of course Esme stayed encase Carlisle need to be comforted again, they were sure lucky to have each other like that. With that thought Bella began to paint my thoughts, and I walked up to my room to hopefully get all my feelings out in my journal.

I wasn't sure about what I was really feeling at that moment, but I knew one thing Emmett was right, I can't wait to get close to Bella.

* * *

PLEASE! REVIEW :D

Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is co-written between me and Alida1901 so enjoy!**

Bella's POV

The next day of school was probably one of the most confusing days of my life, but also one of the best days I could imagine.

Last night was the first night that my horrible dreams didn't keep me awake all hours of the night in sorrow, and fear, they were all painted with Edward's face.

It was almost like he was there sitting right in m room watching over me as I slept, like some kind of guardian angel. But any way when I woke up that was even better.

Edward was there in his shiny silver Volvo as I looked out my bed room window.  
At first I couldn't believe it, but that didn't stop me from quickly getting ready and racing to get out there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I'm here to drive you to school…if you'd like." Edward said with a hopeful smile.

"Ok, sure." I said with a nod, and got into his car.

It was nice and warm inside, and smelled like him, so I was completely in bliss.  
When Edward got in he gave me a smile then was flying down the road so fast that I wondered if he was trying to kill me.

I scrambled to get my seat belt on, and shot him a glare.

"Why are you going so fast?" I asked in panic as I looked at his speed.  
Edward rolled his eyes.

"We aren't going to wreck I drive like this all the time." Edward said not at all looking like his speed mattered at the moment, or the road, because he never took his eyes off my face.

"So Bella, you live all by yourself?" Edward asked looking concerned about this.  
I nodded.

"Yep, it gets lonely sure, but at lease there's no one left to hurt you." I sighed, and totally forgot about Edward's crazy driving.

"Who hurt you?" He asked outraged.

"Well they didn't do it on purpose, but if your parents died right in front of you wouldn't that cause you pain?" I asked fighting tears.

"I'm sorry." Edward said looking genuinely sorry.

"No, its fine, that's all over, and I have to move forward." I said with a big breath and I looked at him, and gave him my best smile.  
He grinned back.

"If you want I'll help you, overcome your past." Edward said lowly after a short pause.

"How will you do that?" I asked curiously. Edward shrugged.

"Well we could be friends." Edward said with a hopeful look to me.

My heart sang at his words, and I found myself no longer upset.

"That sounds nice." I nodded in agreement. Edward nodded, and as he parked his Volvo he turned and looked at me before getting out.

"I was wondering, would you like to sit with my family and I at lunch today?" Edward asked as we got out of the car. I beamed in excitement, and joy.

This would be the perfect way to find out what Edward and his family was hiding, plus I can't lie even to myself, I love spending time with Edward.

"Sure, but are you sure, I don't think your family would like an intruder sitting with them." I said hoping that wasn't the case.

"Bella, you are the farthest thing from an intruder, me, and my family would love nothing more than have you sitting with us." Edward said simply.

"Alright than, I'll sit with you guys." I said trying to keep my excitement out of my voice but failing miserably.

Edward chuckled at that, and all of a sudden he had my bag.

"I'll carry this for you." Edward said politely. I looked at him but shrugged.

"You really don't have to, it's not even heavy." I said as he followed me to my first class.

"I don't mind, it's the polite thing to do any way." Edward said throwing me a crooked grin that had me in a daze.

So I let him carry my things, and not only to my first class but between all my classes he would, and by the time lunch came around he made sure that I had a good grip on his arm as we walked to lunch.

"You know if you let me fall or drop my things it wouldn't be the end of the world." I said blushing as we walked into the lunch room with all the staring.

Edward shrugged, and I was getting ready to stop him from carrying my tray to but when Emmett came running over to us, I took a nervous step back.

He was huge!.

"Hey little Bella." Emmett cooed at me. I was so shocked at the moment that I couldn't even respond. None of the Cullen's ever talked to me, and now out of the blue they are cooing at me like I was some kind of long lost child to them.

"Hi." I said shyly when I could finally talk. Emmett snickered.

"I hope little Eddie didn't start bugging you to death with all his pampering, so I came to save you." Emmett grinned.

laughed when Edward glared at Emmett's nickname.

"Thanks." I grinned as I followed them to their table.

I nervously took a seat beside Alice, and Edward sat down beside me after putting my tray in front of me.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"Umm hi." I said shyly.

"So Bella tell us some more things about you, like umm…do you like shopping?" Alice asked hopeful. I was shuddering at the thought.

"No, I really don't like shopping." I said with a frown.

Alice looked at me like I had just slapped her across the face, and she pouted at me.

"That's to bad, well what do you want to be when your out of school?" Rose asked nicely as she watched me.

"A nurse maybe." I said as I remembered how much my father had loved his job as a doctor.

Being a nurse was the least I could do for him, give him his dying wish that I would become someone like him.

All the Cullen's looked pleased with my answer and they all nodded.  
I picked up my bottle and tried to get it off but it was stuck, but all of a sudden it was out of my hands, and in Emmett's.

He took the cap off, and handed it to me gently with a smirk.

"There you go." He said smugly.

"Thanks." I said taking a sip.

"Anything for Eddie's girlfriend." Emmett muttered, and I began choking on the water at that.

Edward glared at him in shock, and began patting me on the back.

I blushed at Emmett's laughs along with the others.

"Not funny Emmett." Edward hissed at him.

When I was done choking I shook my head to clear it. His comment really got to me, and I was shocked to feel some much yearning for this to happen, but that was ridiculous.

Emmett was merely joking, and who was I kidding Edward would never fall for someone as plan as me.

"Are you ok Bella, do you need anything?" Alice asked looking me over. I shook my head.

"No, that just kind of shocked me a little, that's all." I laughed weakly.

"Sorry Bella." Emmett said with a pout after Rose gave him a slap over the head. I laughed weakly.

"It's ok." I said.

For the whole lunch period they all pretty much stared at me, and asked me a lot of random questions.

This wasn't so bad, they aren't really as scary as everyone thought they were, they were just very curious, a little strange, and are all keeping a secret that I will find out.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6 coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is co-written between me and Alida1901 so enjoy!**

Bella's POV

After a few weeks I got used to the Cullen's presence around me constantly.

I sat with them every day at lunch, Edward walked with me to every class, drove me from home to school, then back home, and Alice managed to drag me shopping a few times to my horror.

But my favourite of all was when Edward came to help me study, of course I couldn't do any real studying with him there, but it was like heaven having an angel in your house asking you questions, and reading to you.

He seemed to enjoy it just as much and every day he seemed to get more and more relaxed with me around, he has even gave me a hug before leaving sometimes.

Which would always unlock the butterflies in my stomach, and blush covered my cheeks as I felt the sparks flew through my body sending shivers to roll down my spine.

"So you'll come over tomorrow?" Edward asked walking towards the door to leave, but turned around to face me.

"Sure, I was curious to see where you lived any way." I said trying to hold back my intense excitement.

Today while Edward was helping me with our biology project he asked if I would come over to his house, and of course with those golden eyes how could you say no.

I actually really wanted to go anyway, I had a feeling that if I went there I would find out everything that I wanted to know about Edward and what he was hiding.

"Good, I'll pick you up around twelve, it that ok with you?" Edward asked as I walked to him.

"Yep that's good with me." I nodded, and got ready for our hug that I was waiting for since he walked in through the door, but this time his one arm went around me, and his other hand was at my cheek.

I ran his fingers over my cheek gently causing blush to come instantly.  
He gave me a shy smile, and let his hand fall, and gave me a hug.

I almost whimpered when his hand was gone, but I hugged him back breathing in his scent, and letting the static go wild between us, but like every day it was gone, too soon.

"See you Bella." Edward said with a bright smile, and then he was gone.

When Edward was here the whole were my heart used to be would come back, like he had my real heart, the heart that was torn out when my parents died, but he somehow found it, and brought it back.

But then when I'm alone, and he's not there he takes my heart back with him, and I'm even lonelier then I was before.  
I sighed as I let my despair, and sorrow crawl back in me, and I walked to my room to get ready for bed.  
Edward always came as soon as school ended, and stayed until night time came, he watched me eat dinner, never eating himself, and we would take some breaks, watch TV, or just talk.

It was so natural when I was with him, it seems that there is nothing he can't do, he has made the saddest, loneliest girl in the world laugh and smile every day of her life, and that is impressive.

As I snuggled into my covers I couldn't help but think about Edward and what I was going to be doing tomorrow.  
My nightmares no longer kept me up all hours of the night at all, not only were they filled with Edward dazzling beauty, but before I fall asleep it feels like someone was watching me, no one that wanted to hurt me, just wanted me to be safe, like having my own guardian angel.

With that thought I would fall asleep every night in peace, with no worry at all clouding my mind.  
And right before I was completely asleep I swore for just a second that I saw something outside my window, but I fell asleep before I could do anything with a smile on my face.

When I woke up the next morning I walked around my house in giddy steps that had me on the floor a few times, but I didn't care I was too excited.

Edward would be coming in mere minutes now, luckily I was all ready, and already ate a quick breakfast.  
I was now pacing my porch waiting for a silver Volvo to come flying in.

And when I finally saw him I almost went into a touchdown dance as I was greeted by his gorgeous eager golden eyes.  
I got in quickly, and we were flying over 100 miles per hour like always, which of course bothered me a little, but I have gotten used to his driving.

"So are you ready to see my house?" Edward asked with an excited glint in his eyes that was so adorable.

"Yes, but I can't wait to actually meet your parents, they sound like really nice people." I said grinning at him.  
Edward tensed a little at my words, and this confused me a little, was that wrong, where they bad people, no I don't believe that they are.

"They can't wait to meet you to." Edward said still tense.

"You said your father is a doctor that's really cool." I said eager to hear more.  
Edward seemed to become a statue now as he glanced at me.

"Yes, he is a very good man, and father." Edward said in a strange tone.  
I wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but I couldn't ask because we were already parked in front of a huge beautiful house.

"This is beautiful Edward." I said as he opened my door for me.

"Thanks, all designed by my mother Esme." He said with a proud smile.

"She has great taste." I said as I followed him to his porch.  
Edward chuckled as he saw my nervous look as we made it inside the house.

"Wow, this is even more gorgeous on the inside." I gasped as I looked around at everything.  
It had a nice welcome home feeling around, like this was where you belonged.

And soon each Cullen was walking down the stairs, grinning at me in excitement.  
Alice walked over to me, and hugged my eagerly.

"Welcome to our home Bella." She squealed as she pulled away.  
I laughed at how thrilled she seemed to be.

"It's amazing." I said with a huge smile.

"Thank you, it's nice to see some people still have good taste." A woman said also walking down.  
She had a motherly look, so I was guessing she was Esme.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Esme said and surprisingly hugging me tightly, like I was some kind of long last family member that she had missed deeply.

I hugged her back, feeling the pain of losing my own mother fill me with sadness; I really had missed the feeling of being in a mother's loving arms.

When she pulled away I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too Esme." I said and I really was she was so beautiful, and looked very kind, the same as my mother.

Then a man came down the stairs next, and as our eyes met I gasped...

**

* * *

**

( ohhhhhh lol cliffy so if you wanna know what happens next please review!)


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is co-written between me and Alida1901 so enjoy!**

Bella's POV

The man that was Carlisle was so handsome, it was a lot to take in, he wasn't as handsome as Edward but close to it.

He stared at me with concerned eyes as he walked over to me, and put his hand out in front of him.

"You must be Isabella; it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said smoothly.

I took his hand in mine and shook it, but paused when I felt how strange it felt, cold and hard like the others, but also there was a touch of familiarity that confused me.

It felt so familiar, a touch that I was used to feeling, but I just couldn't tell from what.

"Bella, and hello, it's nice to meet you as well." I said politely as he let my hand go.

Something about the touch had brought back memories of my parents and I momentarily was stabbed by pain at this.

I noticed Jasper slightly cringed, but it was Edward that spoke.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Edward asked with a small wary smile.

"Of course." I said now eager to look around.

There was a kind of magical feel to this house, it was like walking right into a real family, I missed the feeling of family that I had long ago, but now that I was here in this house with all of my friends I had a feeling that they would be the closest thing to family that I would have.

Edward and I walked into almost every room in the house, it was amazing, the nicest house I have ever seen, but we strangely didn't go in all the rooms.

"Why can't we go into this room?" I asked as we pasted a door that was on the top floor. Edward shrugged trying to look innocent.

"That's Carlisle's study, it's a private room." He explained to me, and took my hand gently causing my thoughts to fly out of me, and sparks to fly.

Edward Cullen really did no how to make me forget completely what I was thinking with just one touch.

The last room left was Edward's room, it was probably the nicest room in the house, I make sure that I knew every inch of it, which Edward noticed and laughed.

"I won't be giving you a test on my room I promise." Edward teased, and I blushed slightly.

"This is the coolest room in the world." I said trying to hide me embarrassment.  
Edward grinned at that.

But then I noticed something, and walked over to a pile of note books that were sitting perfectly straight on top of his night stand.

My curiosity became the best of me, and I shifted the journal open, but Edward was by my side swiftly and had it closed.

"Sorry, I was just curious." I said quickly and stepped away.

Edward's expression stayed blank but I could still see the nervousness in his eyes.

"It's ok, it's just…private." He said sheepishly, and sighed.I shook my head, and frowned slightly.

What could be in that journal that Edward didn't want me to see?

"Well I should probably get home, do you think I could come back tomorrow to hang out?" I asked hopeful. Edward now smiled in relief.

"Of course, I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said walking me back down-stairs.

Edward quickly drove me back home in a peaceful silence, but I couldn't even think of speaking of anything, everything thought was of Edward and those journals.

But when we finally made it back to my house I sadly had to leave him.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon." I said with a grin as I got out of his Volvo.  
Edward smiled nicely.

"Yes, have a good night Bella." Edward said, and then he was gone.

I walked back into my house, and went to bed, not feeling tired at all, just wanting to lay down to think about all of this.  
I flopped down on my bed, and got comfortable as I began to think of everything that I had seen.

Everything in that house was more than amazing, it was homey, and that Carlisle was so familiar, Edward wouldn't let me into his study though, what was in there that he wouldn't want me to see, and then there was his journal, he seemed nervous, and scared that I would read anything in there.

What did this all mean, what we're they all hiding, what am I missing?

I continued to thing of all the possible things that they could possibly be hiding, until the moon shone brightly in the sky.  
I knew there was no way that I would be falling asleep tonight with this mystery.

There is only one thing I can do, and I know it might be wrong but I have no choice, I have to know what is going on.  
I'm going back to the Cullen house, and see what Edward was trying to hide from me.

I hopped out of my bed, and began to get ready to sneak back into the Cullen house. I knew that this was wrong, but i hoped back into my truck, and began to race back to the Cullen's house, sure that i would be able to get in with out any of the noticing.

As i continued down the road i forgot that i barely even knew were the road to there house was, and i looked around at the windows, it had began to rain now, making it even harder to see the road.

But suddenly as a light from my window came in i gasped as a car came crashing into me...

* * *

**( ohhhhhh lol cliffy so if you wanna know what happens next please review!) **

p.s i just wanna say a special thanks to my fans for pointing out a mistake i made thanks :D btw i have corrected it now lool :P


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is co-written between me and Alida1901 so enjoy!**

Bella's POV

The darkness seemed to be fading, I tried opening my eyes but they felt too heavy. I could hear muffled voices around me but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying.  
My head was pounding; it really hurt but for some reason I couldn't remember why.  
I tried remembering what had happened but all I could remember was trying to fall asleep but I couldn't.  
The voices seemed to be getting clearer, and I began to understand what they were saying.

_"Edward calm down she has been in a car accident, she needs some time to recover. Trust me her sleeping is the best thing for her and the moment" _One voice said. It was a familiar voice; warm, gentle, and respectable.

Wait did he just say car accident? When did I get in a car? The more I tried to think the more my head started to hurt more.

I tried retracing my steps, thinking back to everything I had done until now.  
I remember being in the Cullen's house and getting a tour round it and how Edward was acting really weird... I remember leaving and getting home. I was trying to go asleep but couldn't because I knew something wasn't right about the Cullen's.

Oh now I remember I was going to go to their house so I could talk to Edward and I was in my car driving when I saw a light shine through my window and then...  
That's it that's all I remember, I guess the light must have been a car.  
I must have been so busy thinking I didn't see it coming.

_"Carlisle she has been unconscious for too long something must be wrong"_ Edward's pure sweet velvet voice said.

His voice was laced with worry; that thought alone made me want to comfort him, to hold him close and say everything was going to be ok.

It didn't seem right him being so upset, even Carlisle sounded worried. This made me even more confused, why would they be so worried about me when I have only just met them?  
Everything around me started getting clearer and I tried to open my eyes.  
The first thing I saw was Edwards face. He looked torn and his eyes were pitch black. The darkness made me shiver, but not with fear.

_"Bella..Bella can you hear me... Bella?"_ Edward said looking anxious.

_"E-Edward."_ I said meekly. I wasn't sure if they heard me my voice was only a whisper.

_"Bella try not to move too much you have a broken wrist, a few cuts and bruises and you have hit your head. It isn't a concussion but you still need to be careful ok"_ Carlisle said seriously, but I could hear the relief in his voice.

Carlisle came closer and put his cold hand on my head which made it feel instantly better. He then nodded and wrote something down.I looked at Edward who was standing on the other side of my bed, he looked really worried and I felt bad because I was the reason he felt like that. But then why was he so worried, we had just met.

_"Bella what were you doing in a car so late anyway you told me you was going home which was in the opposite direction of where you was going" _Edward asked looking curious as he stared at me.

As soon as he asked that question I was cautious about my answer. I knew I couldn't talk to him properly not with Carlisle in the room and also I didn't want to stress him out even more.  
Unfortunately he was even more worried when the machine next to me started beeping quicker showing to both of them that I was nervous.

_"Umm I thought I left my jacket at your house so I was coming to get it, I couldn't sleep that much anyway so I though a little fresh air would do me good"_ I lied, then prayed they believed me.

The beeping sounds got quicker and quicker and by the look of their faces I knew they didn't believe me.

_"Bella no matter what you were doing you shouldn't have been on the road so late at night"_ Carlisle look disproving at me who reminded me of when my dad use to look at me the same way, like he truly cared for my safety.

_"I'm sorry it won't happen again"_ I promised.

Carlisle nodded in understanding and started to walk out the room but then He turned to look at Edward for a few seconds. It was so small that I would have missed it if I wasn't looking but just before Carlisle left the room Edward gave a small nod to Carlisle.  
Ok now that was weird it was like they were having their own secret conversation. After I was sure that Carlisle left I turned to Edward.

_"I'm sorry for worrying you, it was stupid of me to be out there so late and I know that now but seeing you so upset feels even worse than my broken arm"_ I admitted shyly.

The corner of his mouth twitched and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.  
He sat down on the side of my bed and looked at me.

_"Bella do you have any idea what could have happened to you, not just from driving but there are people out the late at night who aren't the safest of people to be around. You could have more than just a broken arm to worry about"_ He said with a little frown.

He was right, after all and I am famously known as a 'danger magnet'.  
I didn't answer because I didn't know what to say to that.  
He looked like he was going to say something when he suddenly tensed.

_"I have to go for a few minutes I'll be back soon ok"_ he said with no emotion.

I nodded and watched as he left, a slight pinch of pain poking at my heart.  
I wonder where he was going, and why he had tensed up like that, it was confusing, and scary at the same time. No more than a minute later there was a knock on the door. Carlisle came in with a tray in his hand.

_"Umm Bella I have to take some blood so we can test it to see if there is any infection for the cuts, I know you don't like blood so you might want to look away"_ Carlisle said seriously.

I nodded and turned to look at a picture on the wall.  
I never understood why I hated hospitals or blood because for someone like me who has been in hospitals time and time again you would think I'll be use to it by now.

_"Ok Bella all done you can look back now. Try not to move too much for a few minutes"_ he gave a smile then got up to leave.

I looked over to the tray he brought in and saw two blood samples but I quickly looked away when I started getting dizzy from the sight of it.

Why would Carlisle need two blood samples just to test if I had an infection.  
I have had that kind of test before loads of times and they only took one unless it was a big cut then they would take two.  
But I only had a couple of little ones that weren't very deep, what was going on, I had to know,

Why where the Cullen such a big mystery?

* * *

PLEASE Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Edwards POV

As I was driving back home from dropping Bella of at her house, I was feeling really excited to see her again and also I felt relieved. When Bella came to my house today, I had no idea that she would be so curious about my family and I felt bad that I kept a lot of things from her but I know it's for the best. I parked my car in front of my house and walked inside. My family was all sitting in the living room waiting for my return.

"_Hi Edward how's Bella" _Alice asked with a grin on her face.

"_She's ok, she went to bed which is understandable, she has had a very long day._" I was happy that Bella came over to my house and so was my family, I just hope that she would want to come again.

"_I'm so happy she came, maybe tomorrow we could go shopping, even though I know she doesn't like it but I'm sure I can change that because if she is going to be a part of this family one day which I hope she will then she really needs to start..."_ Alice was half way through her speech when she started having a vision.

**-vision-**

_**Bella driving down a long dark street not paying attention to the road, when suddenly her car was light up by lights of an oncoming car. Bella suddenly saw the car and tried to swerve but it was too late, then there was a large bang.**_

**-End of vision-**

"_NOOOOOOOOO_" me and Alice screamed.

"_Alice what happened_" Carlisle asked in a worrying tone.

"_It- its Bella she..."_ I was already running out the door before Alice could finish her sentence.

I had to go to her, if Alice's vision was right this will be happening right now. No...NO Bella couldn't die she just can't. What the hell was she thinking driving this late at night? I pushed my legs to run even faster hoping that I could get there before the accident could happen. I could hear my family running behind me but I couldn't stop and wait for them, I had to save Bella. I was nearly at the road where Alice's vision showed, when I hear a screeching sound then a bang. As I ran onto the road I saw Bella car up ahead just like in the vision. My family all came running out just as I started to run towards the accident. I ran up to the driver's side door and saw Bella unconscious against the steering wheel.

"_CARLISE!"_ I shouted even though he could have heard me if I whispered his name but I was panicking. Within 2 seconds he was standing beside me.

"_Edward you need to carm down if we are going to get Bella out, also remember to hold your breath the other driver is losing allot of blood."_ I nodded in understanding because panicking wouldn't help Bella.

I stood back as my father broke open the driver's door and carefully got Bella out the car and laid her at the side of the road.

"_Alice called an ambulance already they should be here any second now"_ I nodded even though I didn't want to wait but I knew we had to.

The journey to the hospital was like a dream, I don't even remember getting there, although I knew that me and Carlisle rode in the ambulance with Bella.

"_Edward... EDWARD"_ I suddenly realised that Alice was shaking me out of my daze.

"_Edward, Bella is doing ok Carlisle said its just some cuts and bruises mainly. She will be waking up soon if you want to go see her. I'm going to go to Carlisle's office, he is in there with Esme , he's abit shaken up too about all this."_ I nodded and Alice gave me a weak smile and stood up and started walking towards Carlisle's office.

I knew from reading Alice's mind that Bell was in room 208, which was the room I was now standing in front of. I took an unneeded breath and opened the door. I walked in a sat on a chair next to the bed. I looked up at Bella and saw the cuts and bruises she had. It pained me to see her this way, but I knew that it could have been far worse.

_**3 hours later**_

"_Carlisle how much longer"_ I was starting to get worried shouldn't she of woken up by now.

"_I don't know Edward"._ I knew that Carlisle was trying to not show he was worried to but I was nervous.

"_How can you not know, you must have some idea"_ I really didn't mean to take it out on my father but I was just so concerned.

_"Edward calm down she has been in a car accident, she needs some time to recover. Trust me her sleeping is the best thing for her and the moment" _I knew what he was saying was true but I couldn't help but worry.

_"Carlisle she has been unconscious for too long something must be wrong" _oh please don't let anything be wrong please.

Carlisle walked to the end of the bed to check her chart. I was staring at him trying to read his mind for any clues that something might be wrong, when I saw Bella's hand move in the corner of my eye. I turned to look at her and saw her eyes start to flutter.

_"Bella..Bella can you hear me... Bella?" _now would be the time that we would know if she had everything wrong with her that we couldn't know till she woke up.

_"E-Edward." _I was so relieved that she was ok but It broke my heart to hear her so weak. I tried to put a smile on my face so she wouldn't get to worried. I could see her trying to sit up and I was about to tell her not to when Carlisle came over.

_"Bella try not to move too much you have a broken wrist, a few cuts and bruises and you have hit your head. It isn't a concussion but you still need to be careful ok" _Carlisle said while he put his cold hand on Bella's head. I could see how hard it was for him to stay professional while treating Bella and I felt bad for him.

After I told myself that Bella was ok I started to think back to what I was thinking before._ "Bella what were you doing in a car so late anyway you told me you was going home which was in the opposite direction of where you was going" _I have been trying to work that out since this happened. Where could she be going that late at night that couldn't have waited till the morning?

Bella started to get nervous. Me and Carlisle could tell even without the heart monitor that she was nervous about her answer.

_"Umm I thought I left my jacket at your house so I was coming to get it, I couldn't sleep that much anyway so I though a little fresh air would do me good" _I almost laughed at how bad she was at lying. I looked at Carlisle and he knew as well as I did that she was lying. Carlisle looked at her sternly.

_"Bella no matter what you were doing you shouldn't have been on the road so late at night"_Carlisle look disproving at Bella, which was nice because he really sounded like he could be her father. I agreed with what he said because no matter what it was, she shouldn't of been on the road that late.

_"I'm sorry it won't happen again"_ she promised and it sounded like she meant it.

Carlisle started to walk out the room but then He turned to look at me.

_**Edward remember she needs to rest ok so don't get her stressed please.**_

I nodded in understanding and then he left. I went at sat next to Bella again._ "I'm sorry for worrying you, it was stupid of me to be out there so late and I know that now but seeing you so upset feels even worse than my broken arm" _she looked embarrassed which was kind of cute and I was trying not to laugh because she still wasn't getting away with it that easily.

_"Bella do you have any idea what could have happened to you, not just from driving but there are people out the late at night who aren't the safest of people to be around. You could have more than just a broken arm to worry about" _I said as I frowned because if only she knew that she could have been hurt far worse.

"**Edward I want to take a blood sample to I can test it for infection and I also want to test her DNA just to check that we really are related, would you mind stepping out for a few minutes"**

I tensed because I knew that he wasn't going to tell Bella about the second blood sample. I felt torn because I wanted to stay to comfort Bella but I knew that I couldn't be round her while Carlisle was taking her blood.

_"I have to go for a few minutes I'll be back soon ok" _I could tell she was confused but I left before she could say anything. As I was walking pasted Carlisle, I told him I was going hunting and I'll be back soon.

**Carlisle POV **

As I was sitting in my office going through Bella's fil, I couldn't help but think I was cursed. How could this be happening, I only just got to meet her and now this happens. Thinking back to when I first heard that Bella could be related to me, I started to wonder if it was true. I really hoped it was but I wanted to be 100% sure. In a few minutes I would have to go take her blood to sample it for any infections. Maybe I could take another sample to check it against my venom to see if there was any DNA match. I'm not even sure if that would work but I have to try. I knew doing this was against the Hippocratic Oath but I could let this opportunity pass. I would be going crazy if I didn't find out.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, I tried to make it longer this time coz I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry for that BTW also please review. Thanks **

* * *

**A/N- the Hippocratic oath is an oath that every medical personal has to take before they can treat any patient.\/ \/ \/**

I swear by Apollo, the healer, Asclepius, Hygieia, and Panacea, and I take to witness all the gods, all the goddesses, to keep according to my ability and my judgment, the following Oath and agreement:

To consider dear to me, as my parents, him who taught me this art; to live in common with him and, if necessary, to share my goods with him; To look upon his children as my own brothers, to teach them this art. I will prescribe regimens for the good of my patients according to my ability and my judgment and never do harm to anyone. I will not give a lethal drug to anyone if I am asked, nor will I advise such a plan; and similarly I will not give a woman a pessary to cause an abortion. But I will preserve the purity of my life and my arts. I will not cut for stone, even for patients in whom the disease is manifest; I will leave this operation to be performed by practitioners, specialists in this art. In every house where I come I will enter only for the good of my patients, keeping myself far from all intentional ill-doing and all seduction and especially from the pleasures of love with women or with men, be they free or slaves. All that may come to my knowledge in the exercise of my profession or in daily commerce with men, which ought not to be spread abroad, I will keep secret and will never reveal. If I keep this oath faithfully, may I enjoy my life and practice my art, respected by all men and in all times; but if I swerve from it or violate it, may the reverse be my lot.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**-** Hellooo sorry for not updating in like forever but i have been really busy and i just havnt had time to write anything. i hope you enjoy this chapter as you can see it is longer than normal. my way of an apology :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV**

Its been a week since the car accident and im nearly back too normal. Most of the bruises have gone and only a few of the cuts are still visable. The Cullens have been great to me this past week, I got discharged from hospital the day after the accident.

As soon as Carlise came in and told me that the test results showed no sign of infection and that if i felt ok then it would be alright for me to leave. Since then, the Cullens have visited me everyday, taking turns on who would keep me company. Of course Edward was there most of the time, making me smile and only leaving at night.

The weeks carried on like this with the Cullens coming over after school or sometimes me going over to their house. Edward has been amazingly supportive and we have gotten closer as the weeks pasted by. He came over everyday after school to help with my homework but there has been times when Edward wasnt there because he had to go on a few camping trip with his family every couple of weeks. I asked him about it but he didnt give much of an answer , just saying that it was his parents idea of 'family bonding time'.

Last week Edward asked me on a date and i was really nervous. Of course i didnt need to be because as soon as he was at my door and i saw that loving smile on his face i felt totally calm. He has kissed me on the cheek a few times but yesterday was our first proper kiss. It took us a while to admit the feelings we both shared and now when we kissed It was amazing how i could feel so comfortable around him. He is the perfect boyfriend.

Although things in my life are great at the moment, i still couldnt shake off the feeling that i was missing something. Sometimes during our talks after school when he would ask me questions about my family and my parents, he always seems to have a look in his eyes that i couldnt place. Whenever i would talk about his family and ask stuff about them, i always got the feeling like he was thinking carefully before he answered. I wondered that maybe it was because he felt guilty that had a family that loved him that he didnt want to upset me because im all alone...but...im not alone. not no more. For the first time in my life since my parents died, i finally feel loved.

Today Edward invited me over to his house because his family had gone camping and he asked if he could stay home this time to spend sometime with me. I was so happy to see Edward that i jumped and the sound of a knock at the door. Turning to keep my heartrate calm i walked up to the door and opened it to find my loving boyfriend waiting.

"Hello love, how are you?" looking up at him smiling sends my heart beating frantically.

"Hi Edward, im good thank you just excited for today". Trying to hide my blush, i grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I knew that there was nothing to be nervous about but just the idea of being in that huge house alone with Edward made my heart beat faster. I take a few steady breaths to calm myself before walking to the car.

Edward held open the passenger door for me and gave me a reassuring smile. I still havent gotten use to Edward driving and still feel the need to hold on tight to my chair. Ever since the accident Edward has insisted on driving me everywhere saying that it was either he drives me around or he will just buy me a new 'safer car'. It was only when i saw a picture of the car he wanted to buy me that i agreed to let him drive me around. I mean seriously? a bomb proof car which costs more than everything i own!. So now i have to deal with having my very own chaffeur.

We arrived at the house in no time, due to Edwards driving much to my discomfort. He opens the door for me and i step out of the car looking up at the house that i can never stop feeling amazed at. We walk towards the door and i see Edward with his brows furrowed trying to find something.

"Whats wrong Edward?"

I hope that he hasnt left his key inside because it was starting to get cold and i didnt want Edward to change our plans for today.

"Ummm i think i forgot my key, I must have been in such a rush that i forgot it." I thought about what he just said. why would he be in such a rush to come see me that he would forget his key? maybe his feelings are matched with mine and he really does care about me. A warm feeling grows in my chest as i realise what this might mean. Is it possible that we both might love each other?

I see Edward look down and lift a plant pot up to show a silver key underneath. He picks it up and puts it in the lock. He winks at me and opens the door before putting the key back to where it was.

The day went by in a blurr, most of it was just spent talking and watching TV and just simply enjoying each others company. During the afternoon he played me a song on his piano and every note he played made me love him more and more. The tune was very slow and beaultiful but what surpised me was that Edward looked at me through most of it. He eyes was filled with adoration that i was sure i mirrored in my eyes.

We spent sometime in his room with him showing me all the music he had. It was amazing how many different kinds of music he liked. I kept looking at his journals that where placed in the corner of his room. I made sure he didnt see me looking at them as he always gets tense when he see's me glancing at them or thinking about what could be in there. It frustrated me to think that he doesnt trust me enough. What does he think i will do... laugh at him?. I try not to think too much of it and just enjoy the rest of the day.

I excused myself a few minutes later asking if i could use the bathroom. Walking around the house trying to follow Edwards instuctions on where the bathroom was located, I found it hard to try and not get lost. After coming out of the bathroom, i tried to listen to the music playing from Edwards room to find my way back. As i was walking to his room, i noticed a room that i reconised from the first time i visited this house, It was Carlise's study. I know its wrong of me to snoop around like this because Carlise was amazing when i got hurt and he always asked if i was ok, even visiting me at home to check up on me. I really felt like he cared and i felt bad now thinking that the Cullens where keeping stuff from me but i just couldnt stop the feeling i had.

I reached towards the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. I debated on whether or not to go in but my curiosity got the better of me and i slowly started to open the door wondering what i might find. I only managed to open it by a few inches before i heard Edward calling my name.

"Bella?" I closed the door quickly and tried to not blush as i walked back to Edwards room. Maybe it was a good sign that i should just forget about it and just enjoy having Edward and the Cullens in my life.

After a couple more hours, i started to get tired and Edward insisted that he takes me home. I really didnt want to leave but i knew that i was getting tired and was going to fall asleep soon. During the ride back to my house, i kept stealing glances at Edward suddenly smiling and blushing when he caught me looking at him. Pulling up at my house i turned towards Edward.

"Goodnight Edward, thanks for today it was really fun and it was good to get out of the house". It really was an amazing day and it felt so natural to be with Edward just him and me.

"yeah it was really great to have some time on our own and im glad you enjoyed it as much as me Bella" He gave me his amazing smile that i loved so much. He leaned in so i could feel his breath on my face and i felt the familiar electricity causing through me whenever i got close to Edward. I pulled away from him, feeling dizzy and was sad when i got out of the car and headed towards my door.

I turned and waved goodbye to Edward only to find that he was looking at me with a smile and i considered asking if he wanted to come in but decided against it. Edward was always so careful around me and although i liked that he cared about me so much, i sometimes wished that he would let his guard down and relax so we could get closer.

I made my way to my room trying not to think about being in the house all by myself. I had so many thoughts going around my head it was hard to focus. I knew something was different about the Cullens and although i wanted to find out what it was, i was also scared about what it could be. I didnt want to destroy the relationship i had with them and Edward. I knew if i carried on thinking about this, i would never get any sleep, so i promised myself that i would really think about it another day and try to make sense of all the thoughts going round in my head.

I layed back in bed just thinking about Edward and i drifted into unconscious with a smile of my face.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I really want to know what you think about this chapter and as you can tell my writing style has chaged abit since i have been away and i really want to know if you think its better or if there is any advice you can give to improve?**

**Glad to be back! :D :D :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: please Read: Okay as meny of you might be aware i put Lost in Flames up for adoption a fews days ago, but the day after i read the review i got from **AmbieBubs **and it jus**t **made me change my mind so thank you :)**

**Chapter 11  
**

**BPOV**

I was in the middle of a really good dream about Edward, we was in this field although it looked more like a meadow. It was covered in beautiful flowers and the sun lighted up the whole place and made it look magical. I wouldn't to stay here forever but I started hearing a loud ringing noise. I opened my eyes and realised it was Edward, I reached over to answer it but it cut off before I had the chance. I was going to call him back but my eyes wondered to the clock and I realised I was late for school. This was my first day back so I didn't want to be late. I hurried to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

**EPOV**

'EDWARD HURRY UP!' I didn't know why Alice had to scream when she knows I could still have heard her even if she whispered. Today we were going ''Hiking'' which I forgot to tell Bella about yesterday. Ignoring my annoying little pixie sisters screaming I picked up my phone to call Bella. I waited but she didn't pick up, I glanced at the clock which read 8:10am, Bella should just be leaving right about now to make it to school for 9am so she should have her phone on her unless she decided to leave a bit early.

''Edward you can call her later COME ON!'' I sighed defeated but I decided to leave a voicemail as I didn't want her to wait for an explanation as to why I wasn't in school. I didn't have much time to go into detailed so I just left a quick message hoping I would get the chance to speak to her later.

I put my phone in my pocket and closed my bedroom door but I was in such a hurry to make it downstairs before Alice started screaming again that I nearly knocked Carlisle over. He was coming out of his study with a complex look on his face.

'' Hi Carlisle how is it going?'' He knew what i meant his experiments on Bella's blood had kept him occupied the whole week and is partly the reason we are all going hunting. I looked into his study just before Carlisle closed the door and I saw papers and notes and also weird science experiment tools everywhere. I knew without asking why he hadn't cleared it up because as soon as we get back from hunting he will go straight back to it.

''Great son just working out the gene structure at the moment, anyway enough of that lets get down stairs before Alice get to upset'' We both chuckled and went to join the rest of the family outside.

* * *

**BPOV**

I arrived at school with 3 minutes to spare and rushed into my class. I paused for a few seconds by my table as I was surprised not to see Edward there. The bell rang and I quickly sat down and focus on the lesson. It felt weird not having Edward sitting beside me and after 30 minutes into the class I started to worry as the idea of him being late passed. He seemed alright last night although he did seem a little pale but then again he always looks pale.

Throughout the day I got more and more depressed not having Edward at school and I quickly realise that none of the Cullen's were at school. I went into my pocket to check my phone but I couldn't find it. oh no, I must have been in such a rush this morning I forgot my phone, fantastic just want I needed, looks like this day couldn't get any worse.

The day seemed to drag on and I wasn't paying too much attention to anything, I remember Angela and Jessica trying to make conversations with me at lunch but I just replied with a simple nod or fake smile. I felt bad but I just couldn't focus without knowing why Edward wasn't here. I thought back on when the Cullen's went to camping trips which might of been why they wasn't at school but Edward normally tells me the day before when he is going away.

I couldn't wait to get home to check my phone; I just hope he left a message or something so I don't go out of my mind.

I arrived home a few hours later and rushed upstairs to look for my phone. it was right there but my alarm clock which was where I left it this morning. I opened it a saw I had 1 missed call and 1 new voicemail. I listened to the message.

_''Hi Bella I guess you're busy at the moment, I just want to say I won't be at school today but I will see you soon, I got to go bye''_ I frowned, I waited all day and it still didn't change anything. Why didn't he say why he would be at school? And why was he in such a rush, maybe something's wrong, should I call him back?

I sat on my bed thinking for a few minutes but I couldn't work out what was wrong.

Why does nothing about the Cullen's every make any sense!

If I called him then I still might not get the answers. I was annoyed at myself for not doing anything to figure all this out. There was so much I couldn't understand. I needed answers!

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

Even if no one was home I still wanted to find answers and I had a feeling that I wouldn't get any from Edward. As I walked towards his room to see if I could find anything there. I remembered something about my first visit here. When Edward was showing me around his house I remember us being beside this door I think he said it was Carlisle's study but more importantly the way he acted about it. The way he looked at me with a kind of sadness in his eyes and also like he was trying to find something just by looking at me. Maybe something in here will give me the answers I need. With determination I turned the handle and opened the door.

Which was to become the biggest mistake of my life!...

* * *

**A/N:Okay im evil i know hehe the next few chapters will go faster than the past couple of chapters because now she is finding it all out its all going to be more dramatic not ''what is he?'' '' what are they hiding?'' all the time! xD so what you think of the story so far and what you hope will happen next?**


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU START: **

**I would just like to say an AMAZING thank you to all of my fans for sticking by my story and showing there support. As some of you may know this story was co-written but it is now being done by little O me! see im more of an idea's and plot line person not really a writting/spelling/grammer type of person but i loved this story idea and i wanted it to be written so after the other person dropped out, i took the challenge and carried on writing it by myself. anywhooo thank you all times a million for all the love and support. Enjoy the story! :) 3333**

* * *

Chapter 12

As I was driving to the Cullen's house I couldn't stop my hands from shaking, worried about what I will find. These past few months have been amazing and I'm finally feeling like my old self again so, even though I want to know what Edwards been keeping from me theres another part of me that doesn't want anything to change.

I thought about turning back, something I have done about three times already since I got in my truck but no matter how much I didn't want things to change, the idea of being lied to was stronger. Maybe he already had a girlfriend and just felt sorry for me, maybe she is at the house right now, what am I going to do if she is there? I pushed those thoughts away because I didn't want to have another car accident. Whatever happens I will deal with it.

I turned down the road that leaded me to the Cullen's house and my heart was beating so fast I started to feel sick. I took a deep breath and stared at the front door. With my whole body shaking I got out my truck a slowly started to walk towards the door taking as much time as I could to try and hold off whatever was about to unfold. I knocked on the door and held my breath...

No answer?

I haven't come all this way for nothing so I kept knocking. After 2 minutes I accepted that there was no one home. I turned to walk back to my truck when my foot caught on something and my face met the ground. _Brilliant_ I thought, _just want I needed_. I brushed myself off and turned around to see if I broken anything. The first thing I saw was dirt and mud everywhere with a few crushed flowers lying on top. I knew that Esme loved gardening and I started to panic. I picked up the pot which thankfully wasn't smashed and started to put the dirt and mud back into it. It was then that I saw a silver key showing from underneath and recognized it as the one Edward use to open the door when he forgot his key. Suddenly I started to have an idea. Maybe I haven't come all this way just to go back.

The voice in my head was screaming _**THIS IS A BAD IDEA TURN BACK AND DRIVE!**_ But I didn't listen, I needed to know what was going on and I can look and around and be out in a few minutes, no one will ever have to know. _Wow its still burglary Bella! When did you get so brave?_ I frowned and smiled at the same time, I hated people thinking I was weak and I hated always doing the right thing, I just needed to do what I wanted for a change. Before I could think too much about it, I put the key in the lock and turned the handle. The house was as beautiful as the last time I had seen it. I walked a little more into the house. _''Edward?_..._Hello anyone home?''_ I mentally kicked myself for being so dumb. Who announces they just broke in; thankfully no one replied so I took another deep breath and decided to start upstairs.

Even if no one was home, I still wanted to find answers and I had a feeling that I wouldn't get any from Edward. I walked towards his room to see if I could find anything there. I remembered something about my first visit here. When Edward was showing me around his house, I remember us being beside this door, I think he said it was Carlisle's study but more importantly the way he acted about it. The way he looked at me with a kind of sadness in his eyes and also like he was trying to find something just by looking at me. Maybe something in here will give me the answers I need. With determination I turned the handle and opened the door.

I was shocked at first at the state of Carlisle's office, it looked like a bomb had hit it. I could barely get in the doorway without moving everything. Maybe this was a bad idea, a plant I can cover up but even though it looks like a mess, I still didn't want to disturb anything because I wouldn't remember where everything was. I shut the door and decided to check Edwards's room first. The door to Edward's room was already open when I got there which I was happy about; everything was the same as when I last saw it. Although it didn't look like a normal teenager's bedroom it still had a warm feel to it and of corse it smelt like Edward, which calmed my nerves a bit. That was before I realised how I got here in the first place. I shook my head again and started looking around for anything that might give me a clue.

The minuets passed by and I still didn't find anything, I sat down on the couch he had in his room and sighed in frustration...maybe I am just imaging things. I took one last look around before I was going to leave, which was when I saw a stack of books on a table. It wasn't books but Edward's journal's that he kept and was very protective of. I stood up and walked over to the table, it looked like there was a few less than last time but I knew he had loads more somewhere.

I also remembered how he acted when I picked one up before, his whole body went stiff and he almost snapped it out my hand to try and get it back. I picked up the book that looked the newest hoping it would explain at least why he wasn't in school. I paused, these where Edwards personal diary's and everyone's got secrets, shouldn't they have a right to stay that way. Things in here might not be about me. This has gone too far and I hated what I was turning into, I put the book down and turned to leave when I heard a small bang. I froze, thinking it was someone coming home but it wasn't from downstairs it was from behind me. I let out a small laugh at my nervousness and saw a book had falling on the floor. I reached down to pick it up when one word caught my eye. _Bella_.

My breath caught in my throat and I swallowed countless times. He has written about me. I couldn't turn back now not after this, it was almost as if someone wanted me to find out what the big mystery was. I took the book and started reading.

_I should be sent to hell for lying to an angel such as Bella, lies after lies to protect her from this darkness. This cures I have been damned to live through but since this angel has appeared in my life, its almost like it doesn't matter, like nothing matters apart from her. I have a feeling she knows something is being hidden for her but I cannot confirm that theory as I don't have the power to read her mind. As much as I try to, there is a barrier all around her that I can not access. I do not deserve her, that I do know but I have to protect her with all my heart. I would willingly give my damned life to protect hers. My feelings have never been so strong and for that I am nervous, that my angel does not feel the same way. Perhaps it doesn't matter besides, who would want to be with a monster like me? _

''_Oh Edward''_ I wiped a tear that fell from my face. How could he think so poorly of himself. I turned the page and read on, trying to understand the Edward I haven't seen before.

_I have never been one to believe in luck or faith but I feel the luckiest person in the world to have the honour of meeting Bella. I try not to think of the test's Carlisle is doing, an extra lie I have to hide. I wanted to tell Bella so much about us, although she would not understand, it would put her in danger which I would not be able to forgive myself should she be hurt because of it. However I also know that Carlisle wishes to know for certain and I must stand by him, after all this time finding out that you might have a living relative, he has a right to be excited, I just don't want this to end badly. I don't want to lose my angel._

Some of the things Edward said didn't make sense. What did he mean I was a living relative of Carlisle? I knew all my family and all of them where dead or have been dead for years, and what does he mean about tests, what tests?

_I wonder if it was fate that brought Bella to forks or maybe a curse. I still remember the first day I saw her, the day that changed everything, the day she told us her family history. Looking back I laugh wondering what Bella would have done if she knew the name of her great great grandfather. Although if she did then, I might not be able to get so close to her. I don't know if I ever will be able to tell her the truth after all, how can I tell her that her great great great great grandfather who died over 300 years ago is in fact Carlisle!_

I gasped and dropped the book on the floor. This couldn't be true! What was Edward thinking? I started to hyperventilate and I was sure I was having a panic attack.

No no NO this can't be true it just can't. Carlisle is Edward's dad how can he be my great grandfather? **(A/N: I'm just going to say great grandfather from now on instead of repeating 'great' a million times! xD) **

Five minutes later I was still panicking and trying to work out how this was possibly. I felt like running out of this house and never coming back. I saw the book on the floor and stepped closer, I had to know how this was possible 'if' it was true anyway. I took a deep breath to stop my hands from shaking and started to read on.

_Even if I wanted to tell Bella there was no way I could without sounding like I was mad. Humans have a hard time believe in things that they think isnt real unless there is hard evidence. I knew whichever way I put it, I just had this feeling deep down that it wouldn't turn out great. I couldn't explain to Bella how Carlisle was related to her without telling her the biggest secret of them all. Maybe this was why Carlisle was doing the tests, his way of making sure his theory was correct before he had to think about Bella. No matter how many times Carlisle explained it to me I still didn't understand how he can work out if they related, even though we all know it's true. We don't have the same DNA as Bella so however he is going to do it I knew it was complicated._

Ok this was confusing me more. I kept reading the same line over and over. _We don't have the same DNA_. What does that mean? Something about this didn't feel right and I knew I should stop and leave. My heart was beating so fast but I couldn't stop.

_I wish I could have a life with Bella maybe in a few more weeks we could go away somewhere, I think she would like that. She has been so brave and strong, she is a wonderful person that deserves to be happy. I would make her happy, that I knew but I wasn't right for Bella. no matter how much I loved her, she would never love me after she found out what I was. I hated to know what Carlisle would do if she ever found out. I think he was be devastated, so would I because she would see us for what we truly were...Monsters._

_She would see us for the evil we was no matter how we act or who we love, no matter how hard we try and be normal at the end of the day, we were still Vampires!._

* * *

_** :O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH hehehe Like it? i know i know im mean but come on that was a cliffhanger to end all cliffhangers! Next chapter is when EVERYTHING gets out of control! and yes she does go back into carlisle's office! xD**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously:** She would see us for the evil we was no matter how we act or who we love, no matter how hard we try and be normal at the end of the day, we were still Vampires!._

* * *

_**Chapter 13**  
_

_We were still Vampires!_

_We were still Vampires!_

_Still Vampires!_

_Vampires!_

_VAMPIRES!_

I read the sentence over and over, but it just didn't make sense in my head. Yes I know what vampires are, I have even read about them in stories but... the Cullens...vampires...REAL vampires. I knew I was in shock but I couldn't help doing it...I burst out laughing, I laughed so loud and hard I started crying. It went on that way for a good minuet or so, when a thought popped into my head. 'What if it's true?'.

All of a sudden the laughing stopped but the crying didn't. I started crying and crying till my eyes were sore. I tried to stop crying because I knew I had to really think about what I just read. Maybe it's just a story book that he keeps, like a fantasy book, maybe he likes to think his life is a fairy tale but... vampires don't belong in fairy tales.

There was so much information I got from just a few pages, that I couldn't process them all at once. I just kept on thinking certain words that didn't make sense. Vampires...Cullen's...Carlisle...related...tests...monsters...great grandfather...vampires...VAMPIRES!.

I couldn't breath, it felt like all the air in the room had been sucked out and I was suffocating. I through the book on the floor and ran out of Edwards room, down the stairs and out the frount door, where a cold wind hit my face. I suddenly felt ill and ran to the edge of the forest to be sick.

Afterwards, I saw a small wooden log down on the ground just a few meters away from me. I stumbled over to it and sat down, not caring that it was a little damp. All the things from the past few months came rushing back to me. The story I told in class, about my familys history and how the Cullen's reacted, When I went to see the Cullen's for the first time and how Carlisle acted around me, How they were all so worried about me when I had my accident even though we hadn't know each other very long. Everything I once found odd or strange now made sense. I was grateful that all the unanswered questions I had were now being answered...well some of them anyways.

I was pulled out of my reverie, when I noticed that the sky had darkened just a little bit and I realised that I must have been out here thinking over and over for such a long time but yet still had no idea what to do. It was getting colder so even against my better judgement, I decided to go back inside to think about it some more.

I sat down on the Cullen's sofa and tried to think clearly. I was feeling so many emotions all at once that it was hard to focus on just one. Is what Edward felt about me all just lies? Was that just a frount so that the Cullen's could spy on me? Did he not love me at all? The more I thought about it the more I believed it to be true. Of Corse he doesn't love me, how could I ever think he could have.

Then another thought popped into my head. A question that hasn't been answered. What were these tests that Carlisle had been doing? I felt angrier with that. They have been taking my DNA and studying me all this time. The thought made me angry, sad and betrayed. I thought they knew me, I thought they cared for me. If Edward did love me then he should have known me well enough to know that I wouldn't have cared what he was as long as we loved each other. That only confirmed my thought that he couldn't have loved me at all.

I was so angry I wanted to scream and so upset I wanted to cry. I had no idea what I was going to do. My thoughts kept on returning to the tests Edward metioned. I needed to clear my head of all these thoughts and questions so, I decided to get one out of the way right now.

What was in Carlisle's office?

I stood up and walked upstairs and stood outside Carlisle's office door. I was excited and a little nervous as to what i would find in there. Even though I was angry, it still felt wrong poking around someone's private room. But then I remembered what they have done to me and that they didn't care about things being personal or not! I knew I had to go in there with an open mind now that i know what they are because i had no idea what i might find in there. I could feel myself backing out of the idea but I decided to just go for it because I had to know what they have been doing.

I reached for the handle and opened the door. I remembered how caring I was the first time I looked in his office and how I was worried about them finding out that I was in here but I didn't care at that now. I opened the door and stepped in, not being careful of what books or papers moved as the door pushed against them.

The room had a historic look and feel to it. The walls were a gold-brownie colour and there were portraits of people who looked old and pale...pale? I shuddered and choose not to think too much about that or I would get too distracted and end up backing out and leaving. I stepped round all the books and papers and sat down on the chair at his desk.

My eyes were drawn to a piece of paper on which I saw Carlisle's name on the top. It looked like a family tree with names all over the place. It had his parent's names at the top Nigel Cullen & Stephenie Cullen along with his name underneath with his wife's name and his son Daniel. I paused for a moment remembering the time in class, when I was speaking about them. I laughed a little out loud even if i didnt find it funny as i remebered how the Cullen's acted when I was telling my story. I went back to reading the 'family tree' but there was a big gap between Daniels great grandson Robert and my grandmother Marie Swan. I guess he hadn't found out the link to our families yet.

I started looking around the room more and came across a set of keys under a book about DNA testing. There were some cabinets to the right of the room so I tried to open them with the key. The first three draws didn't open but when I got to the fourth, I heard it click and it opened. I took the contents out and put it onto the table. There were two glass bottles like the ones that would be filled with medicine but this one was filled with blood and on the side it said Bella Swan. I thought back to when I was in the hospital and I thought it was strange how I saw him take two samples of blood...Now I know why and it made me angrier.

There were another two glass bottles but this time it was filled with a weird colour liquid and it had Carlisle Cullen written on the side. There was also lots of medicine and medical tools like needles and bandages. He really had been studying me. After all the pain and suffering I have gone through in my life and now this has happened. I sat there and I cried even more until I got to angry. I got up and went back to Edward's room and i ripped out the page I read and through it on the floor. I picked up my bag and put the rest of the book into it. I went back into Carlisle's office tripping over a book on the way, which was because I was still crying from being angry and upset. I couldn't decide what was important or not so I just grabbed everything on the table and put it in my bag and left the room.

I was so angry I just wanted to scream but I knew it wouldn't be long before they returned so I wanted to get as far away from here as possible! how dare they do this too me, i hated the idea of Edward writting things about me and keeping up all that pretense. Also carlise, having my blood and DNA and testing on it. so i didnt feel atallbad about taking it. i didnt want them to have anything to do with me. I went into the living room and saw a pen and a notepad on the side a decided to leave them a message. As I signed it with my name the ink smudged as one of my tiers dropped onto the note.

I turned around and got into my truck putting my bag on the seat next to me and drove home. Even though I was extremely angry and sad, the memory of the accident made me forget about what just happened and made me concentrate on the road. It had been such a long day but i knew, it wasnt over yet...

* * *

**Yep another cliffy!**

**so...Confused? lol It will all come together in the next few chappy's dont worry and im gonna try and do one of the cullens POV in the next chapter about when they come home and find out whats happened while they were gone. I might do Edward and Carlise POV but i havent decided yet :P**

**Also if you have any idea's on what should happen in the next few chapters, please feel free to let me know coz im open for idea's and i might even use some ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:~I took some of the people who reviewed the last chapter's advice and request's that some wanted to know how Alice didnt know about Bella being in the Cullens house and some wanted Rosalies POV, so I tried doing as many as I can. Sorry the POV's are short, i'm just not used to keep changing the POV's in a story and how different characters have different personalities, i'm use to doing just Bella and Edward's POV.. :) Anyways hope you like and enjoy it. Jackie x**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I just finished off hunting a mountain lion, when the thought of Bella came into my mind. I hope she was doing okay and hasn't got into trouble while I was gone. Its amazing how someone can hurt themselves just by walking. I wanted to stay with Bella but Carlisle thought it would be a good idea to spend some time as a family, I think he just wanted to get away from the house and from working all day on his test's. I tried to be upbeat for his sake but I just didn't feel happy leaving Bella all by herself. God knows what kind of things she could get up to...

I was so distracted thinking about Bella, that I didn't see Emmett standing behind me.

''Awwww is Eddy missing little Belly-kins already''. He giggled, I growled at him as I hated being called Eddy and he knows it.

'' Don't! Call me that'' I hissed and then pounced on him. We wrestled for a while but I could see how the scenery around us was getting darker, which meant that we would have to be heading back soon.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I loved these family hunts, it always brought us closer and made us forget about all the trouble and drama back home. Not that I'm not super excited about Bella becoming part of our family soon, I just love seeing Jasper playing with his brothers and seeing him be so happy. I was about to shout at him for getting some dirt on my favourite pair of shoes I got for him, when I had a vision...

_Bella was sitting in her house with a complex look on her face, she looks frustrated about something and was looking distant, as if she was thinking about something that upset her. The vision cut to her in her truck driving down the road looking nervous about something. I noticed the road she was driving down was the road to our home. I saw her walk up the stairs and knock on the door and then I heard her call out my name...Alice?..Alice?...ALICE!..._

''ALICE... are you okay?'' I was pulled out of my vision to see Jasper standing in front of me looking worried. So it wasn't Bella calling me it was Jasper, but why was she at our house?...

'' You were away a long time, is everything okay?'' I loved how he was concerned about his soon-to-be sister.

'' Yeah umm... I just saw Bella at our house, she was knocking on the door... maybe I should call her to make sure everything is okay'' I reached for my phone but was stopped when Jasper held my hand before I could dial Bella's number.

''Darlin' I'm sure she fine, she just probably forgot that we are away. When she realises no one's home she will remember we are not there and go back home.'' he gave me his adorable smile and it was hard not to be won over.

'' Okay jazz your right, I bet everything's fine just don't mention anything to Edward, I don't want him going insane with worry'' I smiled at him and watched as he joined his brother in a wrestling match.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella that, Bella this, humph! that's all anyone goes on about these days. Like she is so perfect she is just a plain old human just like the rest of them, what makes her so special just because she ''might'' be related to Carlisle, so what!

I tried to hide my feelings from everyone as I know they would only think I am jealous, which I'm not! I'm sure that's why Carlisle made us go on this stupid family day hunting trip so we could 'bond'. Like one day out will change everything, as soon as we get back it will still be Bella Bella Bella.

I still cannot believe Edward has feelings for her, I mean... come on all those times before Emmett came intot he family, me and Edward tried to hit it off but he was never interested in me but as soon as Bella came along that's all he cares about, even if it gets are family killed!

Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett to bits, I just don't see what Edward sees in her, she isn't special, unique, and she isn't even pretty. Its bad enough we have to put up with her for Carlisle sake but now Edwards, there no chance we are going to get rid of her.

'' Okay its getting dark lets go home'' Carlisle said. The boys made bets on who will be home first... so childish!.

Esme walked up to me and with a carming voice she said ''cheer up sweetheart, we will be home soon'' I smiled back at her, not wanting to make her feel bad. She wasn't to know why I was in a bad mood. I know I wanted to go home but all I kept thinking was... 'Yay great back home to Bella... Fantastic!'

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I'm glad I suggested we all spend some quality time together, I really feel like it's worked and it's taken are minds off of all the drama, at least for a little while. I was really busy with the test's I was running on mine and Bella's DNA, that I couldn't see how stressed everyone was getting. It was big news and they all were shocked not just me, so I decided we should go on a hunting trip together. Even though I wanted us to bond more today, I was still thinking about Bella and what it would mean if we were related. I am very sure we are so that's why I didn't mind taking a break from all the test's, there was just one left to do, which was the DNA testing with Bella's blood and my venom but I was pretty sure we are related. All the research I have done these past weeks indicated that we were from the same blood line. I still haven't worked out how I am going to tell Bella or even if I wanted to tell her but with every passing day, I can see Bella and Edward getting closer and closer with each other and if they decided to have a relationship then she will have to find out soon or later.

We were nearly home, when something didn't feel right. We all looked at each other in a way that we all knew something wasn't right. We got in are protective stances and was ready for any danger that might be ahead. I decided to go in front with Edward to see what was going on. As we stepped into the house, I could smell Bella had been here. I didn't hear anyone still in the house so I told the rest of the family to come inside.

'' Edward I think Bella has been here'' A look of shock flashed across Edwards face as well as mine. Bella didn't seem like the type of girl to break into a person's home. She must have had a good reason to...

I turned to Edward knowing he had heard what I was thinking and he had the same thought.

'' You think she might know about us?'' he sounded panicked.

'' I don't know Edward but why else what she do something so out of character?'' we followed her scent, which lead upstairs. Edward went into his room and rushed out a second later.  
'' Carlisle look!' he showed me his journal and I took a closer look at it. I saw a page was missing out of and it looked like it had be thrown against something, as all the pages were creased.

''Carlisle, I wrote things about us in here'' he said in a panicked and worried tone. I had a bad feeling about this, as I turned around to see where else she had been.

That's when I noticed that my study door was open. I went to take a look and saw that some papers and books were missing from my desk and that the cabinet where I kept all the medical test and equipment was open.

Even though me and Edward both knew that Bella must have found out about us and that she must have some idea that me and her are related, it was what happened next that broke my unbeating heart.

'' Carlisle! Edward! Get down here now!' Alice shouted in a panicked voice. We rushed down stairs to see all the family with worried expressions on their faces. Alice walked over to us and handed me a piece of paper.

_How could you lie to me like this, I thought you all cared about me but I guess that was a lie because you wouldn't have kept the fact that your all vampires! And that me and Carlisle are somehow related. It sounds totally unbelievable but for some reason, I believe it. After everything I have gone though in my life, I thought I could be happy again and have a proper family, but I guess I was wrong. Please don't follow me, I just want you all to leave me alone!_

_Bella_

Some of the writing was smudged, which means Bella must have been crying when she wrote this. I felt so upset and worried for Bella. It was silent for a while as everyone came to terms with what just happened. Finally, Alice broke the awkward silence.

''So...what are we going to do?''...

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? I hope i did a good job and you liked it!** :)


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

Anger, betrayal, sadness were among a few of the millions of emotions I was feeling at the moment, all I kept thinking was _'how could they do this to me'._ I was parked outside me small house in forks, to upset and confused to even move, I just sat there thinking of everything that has happened these past months flicking through the memories like a slide show..an endless slide show of Edward the Cullen's and how happy they made me and ... how they have destroyed it all.

I need to go, run, to get away from here, from them, I need to hurry.

I looked up and the fast darkening sky and knew that the Cullens were to arrive home any minute now so whatever my plan was I needed to start getting a move on with it. I grabbed my heavy bag filled with all the stuff from the Cullens house and ran inside. I slammed the front door and just stood there looking around, my eyes scanning the room all around so fast everything was a blur.

**Kitchen: **_Food_

**Bedroom: **_Clothes_

**Bathroom: **_Toiletries_

**Living room**: _Cabinet- Bank Card / Passport / Phone charger_

I lifted my bag by the front door and raced around the house to get all the items I needed, I was passed caring about the little things I would have to leave behind and just focused on the important things. Whilst I was in my bedroom, I grabbed my laptop that was on charged and took it with me as I knew I would need more information about the type of people I was running away from. After I finished packing everything, I had one suitcase and one big rucksack, I took one last look round the house that was meant to be my new life, picked up my bag and put it in my rucksack then closed the door. I quickly put the suitcase on the passenger seat of my truck and put the big rucksack on top of it. I was out of breath by the time I reversed out my driveway and hit the gas, racing to get out of forks. My heart was beating so fast I must have been running on adrenaline because I was no longer worried about crashing or getting pulled over my main focus was to get as far away as possible as quickly as possible.

**4 Hours later...**

It was pitch black outside, all the headlights where on and I was getting tired. I had no idea where I was but , I knew I needed to stop soon as it was getting harder to concentrate on the road. I saw a sign up a head ''_The Meyer Inn'_' and decided to pull over and rest for the night. I walked up to the reception desk and was greeted by an old lady.

_''Hello miss, Welcome to The Meyer Inn how may I help?'_' she had a kind face and a warm voice although she looked like she could fall asleep as well, I guess it made sense it was passed midnight.

_''Hey um, I need a room for the night, how much?''_ I hoped she didn't ask too many questions as to why a woman so young would be needing a place to stay for the night, although I saw her looking at my truck so I guessed she saw the bags. I held my breath holding this would be over quickly.

_'' Well you're in luck we have a room available for $80 which will include breakfast ''_ I was to tired to care how much the price was so I just gave her the last of the cash I had and waited for the key. Must remember to get some more money out tomorrow though. **(A/N: sorry im from the UK so i dont know how much inn's are in america)**

_'' Thank you miss, here you go this is your key, also if you could park your truck in the space marked with the number 4 that would be wonderful''_ she smiled friendly once again just before yawning.

I parked my truck and got my bags, thankful the I wasn't on the top floor and these bags were heavy. As I closed the door I saw the night sky had a bright full moon which made me giggle and I remember my dad always saying to me ''crazy things happen on a full moon kid'' how right he was. I decided not to unpack much as I wouldn't be staying long, I just unpack the things I would need. I took a nice hot shower which helped wash away some of the stress from today's events.  
After I got out the shower and changed into something more comfortable, I thought I should do some research before I went bed. Lucky this inn had Wi-Fi so I could look up information about Vampires. I still couldn't believe that they existed, but looking back on all the weird things about the Cul-... about Them, i couldn't NOT believe it. I found a website that looked interesting and read a passage with the title;

**Vampires, The Truth**  
_Throughout history there have been many documented cases of Vampire sighting, but many of them where not investigated. Vampire legend's have been around for thousands of years, even before Christ. Most of these legends have spoken about pale faced creature with super fast speed and stone like skin. Some have even mentioned red blood eyes and high-pitched voices. Although it is impossible to say is Vampires are real or not one thing is for curtain, if you were to come across one you most certainly would not survive._

Although I knew the Cullens didn't eat humans, most of the things the article said about vampire in general matched the Cullen's. I read on for another half hour reading about covens believed to be living in certain area's and how there venom was toxic to humans. There was so much information that it was giving me a headache. I closed the laptop and went through the bag I filled with Carlisle's belongings as I was sure I remembered there were some medicine on his desk. Most of the little bottles and jars the I took for Carlisle office didn't have labels on them so I didn't want to take something I didn't know what it would do. I searched for the items I had put in here from my bathroom as I had some headache medicine. I took a couple of pills and went to bed.

Dreading what tomorrow might bring...

* * *

**A/N: I know I havent updated in a long time but I was thinking of putting this story on hiatus or giving it up for adoption but I was reading a story and then it said they weren't going to continue and I was really upset so I know how you guys must feel so I decided to give this story another go. :)**

**If you guys have any suggestions on how the story will go from now on it might help me abit. Thanks :) xox**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N sorry guys i know before i said i will continue writing but my life has just been so busy, i got a job, got a boyfriend, went on hoilday... anyway i totally forgot about this but i saw it and thought i just HAVE to finish it. so heres another chappy hope you like it stayed up till 3am writing it ;) Love you guys xoxo Disclaimer - I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

**Quick shout out to teamedward-slenderman / Nicole-Lavinia1993 / Veronique24 / IThinkINeededThat and also my most loyal fan ***Cullen Cousin*** YOU ALL ROCK! tahnk for the reviews and idea's some will feature in the next few chappies! Thanks for the support guys xxxx  
**

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Have you ever been freaked out whilst waking up in a new place and for a few seconds you completely forget where you are, scary isn't it. I guess it wasn't just that I awoke in a room I didn't know but the fact that I had a horrible dream last night...

_Flashback_  
_I was in the Cullens house still shocked at what I had found, I was in the living room writing a note for them well all of a sudden I heard growling noises all around my. At first I couldn't see anything but in a split second all them Cullens where surrounding me in a circle. They looked crazy, their eyes were blood red and their clothes had red stains on them..blood, I would have been more scared of the sight in front of me if it wasn't for the fact that all of them were looking at me almost as if they were getting ready to attack. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster and they slowly took steps towards me. The growling got louder and then all you could heard was my loud screaming..._  
_ ****** End of flashback*****_

Once I took in my surroundings I took a huge breath in and out. I got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower, it was relaxing and helped me forget about the dream. Before long I remembered what I was doing and needed to get going to...umm...somewhere? I hated this feeling, like being on the run. If anyone should feel this way it should be.. THEM!

As I was packing I heard a small beeping noise, I looked around the room and saw my phone flashing. I picked up my phone and saw **38 Missed calls, 12 Voicemails and 46 Text messages**. Wow and no surprise who they all came from. I stood there for a while hovering over the Open message button, should I atleast hear them out? No, they will only be excuses and lies, they had months to tell me and they didn't. I shut off my phone and grabbed my bags ready to get on the road again. After I paid for the room I sat in my truck for a bit eating some fruit bars I got from my kitchen in forks, I didn't realise how hungry I was until my stomach made a rumbling noise as I was paying for me room, yeah it was embarrassing. After my 'breakfast' I head along the same road I was coming from not knowing where it lead or where I was even going, I didn't have time to make any plans and I was too scared to stay in one place for long incase the Cullens were following me.

_**3 Days Later...**_  
Okay im not staying in anymore hotels, motels, bedsits or whatever the last place was just creepy, im not even sure if it was a real place because im sure a guy like that wouldn't be able to run a place like that properly. Just thinking about it gave me chills, the way he stared at me... Ugh. Okay Bella think what next! These past 3 days hasn't been much help, I still didn't know what to do, I wasn't even a hundred percent sure where I was. I saw a town coming up a decided to make a stop and get an idea of where I am.  
It was cloudy day and not many people were around. As I pulled up to what looked like the centre of the town I saw a sign saying Norfolk, Nebraska. That's means im about 1,000 miles away from folks, hmm I thought I drove more than that. The town looked similar to folks which I wasn't sure was a good or bad thing. I drove around for a while looking at all the shops and houses around the area. I parked up at a diner and went to get something to eat. As I was sitting at the table enjoying a burger and fries I saw an Ad on the wall. 'Cabins for rent- call Maggie on (402) 602- I started writing the number down thinking it might be a good idea to stay here for a while just until I get my head straight.

After eating I went outside to my truck and dialed the number.  
''Hello Maggie speaking, how may I help you?'' she sounded really nice, by the sound of her voice she was about 40, I just hoped she didn't ask for any information as I didn't bring much with me.

''Hi my name is Bella Swan, I saw your Ad about the cabins to rent.'' I was really nervous but I was just hoping she couldn't hear that in my voice.

'' Yes I have about 6 cabins available at the moment, they are a range of different sizes. They come with a single bedroom and bathroom also a small kitchen that electric as well as the heating.'' They sounded perfect for what I needed right now, I just hope they don't cost to much.

'' That sounds great, how much is it to rent for 2 weeks?'' I wasn't sure how long I would be staying here but im sure if I needed more time I could just ask her if I could pay for a few more weeks.

'' Well like I said I do have a range of different sizes, the biggest one starts off at 80 dollars a night and the smallest one starts at 30 dollars a night.'' I heard a phone going off in the background. '' Im sorry miss, I have to take this quick, can I put you on hold?'' she sounded a bit embarrassed but I told her I didn't mind waiting.  
Well I wouldn't need the biggest one, it was only going to be me living in it so I guess I would take the smallest one, after all I didn't have much cash on me at the time but I worked out I had about 800 dollars on me so that should be enough for 2 weeks, plus I would need to do some food shopping...

'' Hello im sorry about that it was me son, are you still there?'' no wonder she felt embarrassed but I found it wonderful she made sure her son was okay before business. I really liked this woman.

'' Yes im still here, may I please stay in the smallest cabin for 2 weeks?'' I was getting a little more nervous as I heard her typing, im guessing she was working how much it would come too.

'' yes that's fine, that will come too 420 dollars plus a 50 dollar deposit which you will get back when you leave, just incase of damages'' I was happy I had enough and I understood about the deposit, but I wasn't going to break anything so I was happy to pay.

'' Great well if you go to the town hall in Norfolk there's a man there who can give you directions to the cabins, mine the first one and looks more like a house so you can't miss it, ill look forward to seeing you soon Bella'' I hoped the cabins weren't to close together, I didn't need strangers knocking on the door when I was asleep... I guess that last 'motel' really got to me.

I drove to the Norfolk Town Hall which was only a few roads away. I remember seeing it as I was driving round. I walked up to the door and was met with man that looked about the same age as I was.

'' umm.. Hello my names Bella, I was told you could help me to find the cabins that belong to Maggie?'' The boy looked me up and down which made me feel a bit uncomfortable but then he smiled '' yes I can take you there, Maggie is my mother I was just speaking to her on the phone'' oh so he's the one who called her.  
I followed him in my truck for about 5 minuets until we got to a dirt road surrounded by forests. He parked up at a cabin which did in fact look for like a house. I saw some kids playing outside and a woman walking down the few steps to meet her son. I got out and walked towards her. I was right she was about 40 but she reminded my of Esme. She had a bright smile and a caring face, with light brown hair and blue eyes.

''Hello dear, you must be Bella?'' she looked at her son who nodded to her.

'' Yes Hello Maggie nice to meet you'' I could tell that she was in charge but it seemed like a family run business. I saw a few men on her roof fixing some tiles that must have come off.

I spoke to Maggie for about half an hour discussing, payment and the reason I was here. I lied and told her I was traveling and knew some friends that lived near by so thought I would stay for a bit. I didn't really want to say I was running away from vampire... That wouldn't have gone well and im sure she wouldn't have let me rent out one of her cabins.  
She told me that I would be at the Cabin right at the end which I didn't mind it was far apart from the rest of the cabins but not to far that I would find it hard to get back.  
I walked in and looked around. It wasn't much but it would do for now. I put my stuff down and put the last bit of food I had in the fridge. I unpacked my clothes and was about to go on my laptop when my stomach rumbled again. I guess I would have to go shopping sooner than I thought...

* * *

**So what do you think? theres going to be something BIG in the next chapter! :D**

**I hadn't really thought of what will happen afte rthe next chapter and i know its hard because you dont know whats coming hehe but idea's are welcome :) cya soon x**


End file.
